


Dear Me (letter from the future)

by Moirin De Clermont (Slayer87)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Happy Ending, Introspection, letter from the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22885309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slayer87/pseuds/Moirin%20De%20Clermont
Summary: Dear Me,I know it’s impossible you will read this, but I’m not writing in the hope of your answer.I’m writing because I think that whatever part of you still exist in me, she needs this.I’m you, just 20 years older, and I know that one of your biggest surprises is that I’m still alive. Somehow, I survived. It was not without wounds and bruises, but the fact that I’m here, sitting here, writing you this still amazes me.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 14
Kudos: 61





	Dear Me (letter from the future)

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write something and this happened. Sorry for the delay with my WIP but real life has a way to keep me away from writing sometimes. I want to get back to that soon.
> 
> But, this is born in less than 20 minutes but since it was born it wanted to be written. So, I don't know how it came out, it's not beta, but I'd like to hear your thoughts on this. 
> 
> Enjoy

Dear Me,

I know it’s impossible you will read this, but I’m not writing in the hope of your answer.

I’m writing because I think that whatever part of you still exist in me, she needs this.

I’m you, just 20 years older, and I know that one of your biggest surprises is that I’m still alive. Somehow, I survived. It was not without wounds and bruises, but the fact that I’m here, sitting here, writing you this still amazes me.

A certain someone you will know very well in a couple of years says it was obvious, like the sun setting in the sky at fall, but I know it was mostly dumb luck – and yes, I’m good with a sword, but so are others so that doesn’t count too much… see, I’m not very different from you.

Still thinking that there are others more deserving.

Yet, there are big differences in my life now from what you are imagining just right now, looking outside of your room in Tarth and thinking about your life twenty years from then.

See, you’d never think I will be in Tarth, you were set up on going with Renly and you did, but then other things happened and you are now at home, slowly taking over our father as Evenstar, and you don’t really want to admit even with yourself but you like the job.

Taking care of others is what you do best, at least you learn that about yourself, and looking after the people here is rewarding in different ways than being a knight but still challenging and honourable.

You are here and you are not alone. No, don’t panic, it was a marriage of love.

See, I told you life can surprise you.

I will not tell the identity of your husband to be, but he is out there, and even if he doesn’t know you yet, there will be a day where you wouldn’t even think of waking up without him on your side.

He will get you mad, even to this day. He has a way to get to your nerves like no others, but you will feel that you can trust him, even when your mind is telling you the opposite.

Listen to your heart, it knew long before you both understood.

He will hurt you: most of the time, unwilling, a couple of times knowing what he was doing, but listen to his reasons. But you will hurt him too. It’s the price for being vulnerable, and he is the only one you can be vulnerable with.

Well, not the only one, not really.

See, there are a couple of people that can’t wait to meet you, but they are very young, so they are not the talkative types, not yet.

I know what you are thinking right now: that it’s impossible, that it’s not what you want anyway so why bother, but remember, I know you.

Your life is going to be filled with so many gifts that sometimes you are going to think it's the life of someone else, I get it, but at the same time, I think I’m writing this to you to prove to myself that what I thought was going to be my life was only a mere part of the amazing life I’m living.

You know how hard it is for us to say stuff like that, so if I’m writing this must be the truth.

And know, I have to go. I have duties and plans, a husband that requires my attention and two little cubs that are waiting for me (I left you a clue there).

Happy Birthday, little me.

Go live the life you think awaits you, in the end you are going to find the life you always wanted.

With love,

Me

**Author's Note:**

> [If you want, you can find me on Tumblr here](https://moirindeclermont.tumblr.com/)


End file.
